


You Belong With Me

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always known he was in love with his neighbour, Dean Winchester. So much so, that he has it written in big letters at the front of his notepad that he communicates to Dean with. But no one was supposed to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

Castiel can’t help but notice the movement out of the corner of his eye, pushing up his glasses from where they had fallen down to. He puts down his book and leans back to see Dean through his window across the divide of their houses, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

Castiel quickly turns back to his desk grabbing his notepad and pen and begins to write. When he turns back to get Dean’s attention he’s surprised to see Dean already looking at him, a soft look on his face that visibly brightens when he sees Castiel with his notepad.

_Rough day?_

Dean’s laugh is small but it still makes Castiel feel butterflies in his stomach. He knows it’s pathetic, his crush on Dean, but if this is all he’s going to get then why not make the most of it. 

_Something like that._

Castiel frowns at the tired look on Dean’s face, flipping to a new page. He doesn’t like seeing Dean upset. It’s always made him want to just up and run all the way over to Dean and wrap him up in a big, warm hug. 

_Are you okay?_

Dean grins.

_Better now that I’m talking to you._

Castiel blushes, ducking his head to look down at the floor. Somehow Dean always finds a way in every one of their conversations to make Castiel’s heart beat a little faster. It’s frankly quite unfair. He quickly realises how long he’s been bashfully staring at his floor and tries to change the subject.

_How is Sam?_

Dean’s face lightens again, rushing down to write something on his own notepad. It was only after a few of Dean’s “rough days” that Castiel found out how any mention of Sam was enough to break him out of that mood. And even after so long it has never ceased to fail.

_Acing everything at school. Not surprising considering the smartass he is._

Castiel chuckles. Dean has always been a proud big brother, even if he has a funny way of showing it. Castiel thinks it’s kind of sweet though. Castiel smiles to himself, thinking about what to ask next when he sees that Dean is writing again. 

_You going to prom, tomorrow?_

Castiel’s heart plummets. He really wishes he could avoid talking to Dean about this. Because then all he can think about is Dean taking someone else to prom and dancing with someone else that isn’t him. It’s not Dean’s fault that he’s a popular guy who every girl at school seems to drool over and he’s just the unnoticeable nerd who eats in the library at lunch.

_No, I don’t have a date and I have a lot of study to do._

If Castiel didn’t think his eyes were playing tricks on him, he would have sworn that Dean looked a tad disappointed.

_Wish you were coming though. It’d be nice chatting to you in person. Haven’t done that in a while._

Castiel’s heart swells but at the back of his mind he knows that going to prom would just be inflicting torture on himself.

_I’m sure you’ll be fine without me and I think your date would want you to pay much more attention to her rather than me._

Dean’s eyebrows scrunch together.

_I don’t have a date._

Now it’s Castiel’s time to be confused. He quickly jots down a ‘Why not?’ but before he can ask Dean, his door is being flung open and his older and extremely annoying brother is walking in. 

“Gabe!” Castiel shouts, quickly reaching out and pulling the curtains across his window and slamming his notepad down on his desk.

“Oh, Cassie! Having a nice little chat with your man crush, hey? Do you mind if I take a peak?”

“Gabe, he’s not my man crush! And hurry up and get out!” Castiel replies, glaring at his older brother.

“Alright, calm down! I just came up to tell you that dinner’s ready.” Gabriel says, retreating out the door. “And that you have a serious man crush on that kid next door.”

Before Castiel can shout at him some more though, the door is clicked shut. Castiel sighs, grabbing his notepad and opening the curtains only to find Dean still sitting there and holding up his notebook.

_Gabriel?_

Castiel laughs and nods his head before holding up his notepad to continue their conversation from before. But just as he looks up, he sees that Dean’s eyes are wide and mouth is open wide in shock. Castiel quickly turns the notepad around to see what has caused Dean’s strange reaction. 

Castiel goes numb. There, written in large, black letters is ‘I love you, Dean Winchester.’

Castiel looks up and Dean is gone. No. No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening. He can just imagine the way this ends. Dean storming over and beating him to a pulp, never talking to him again.

Suddenly he hears commotion downstairs and braces himself for what is to come. Castiel stands up and thinks that maybe if he climbed out of the window and fled the country that he would be okay but before he can think about anything more his door is swinging open for the second time in the past five minutes.

Castiel doesn’t think he has been more fearful in his life. The look of determination in his eyes only makes Castiel more nervous.

“Dean, look I can expl - unf,”

Castiel’s eyes are wide open, his brain trying to process whether this is real. Whether Dean Winchester is actually kissing him. But when he kisses back he knows that it’s real.

Dean’s warm, plump lips passionately devouring his own. His thick, calloused hands making there way around Castiel’s waist whilst his own are curling around Dean’s neck. Their noses and Castiel’s glasses bump together. 

When Dean finally pulls away, Castiel can barely comprehend anything other than Dean, Dean, Dean. “God, Cas. I’ve been wanting to that for so long.” Dean breathes out, rummaging in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. 

I ~~like like~~ love you, Castiel Novak. 

“So...would you like me to perhaps accompany you to prom, tomorrow?” Dean asks, a tiny smirk hovering at the side of his mouth.

Castiel’s heart seems to skip a beat as he continues to process everything. He doesn’t understand how this happened. He doesn’t understand why Dean even had feelings for him in the first place. It’s safe to say that really, Castiel doesn’t understand anything about what has just happened.

But Dean is standing in front of him with a smile that reaches all the way to his eyes and somehow he doesn’t care. So, Castiel leans forward, his lips ghosting over Dean’s own and presses a small kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
